


Cramps

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is everything alright, darling?" Molly asked as Nymphadora smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and leaning up against the door frame. Nymphadora nodded her head. It was awkward for her to have the conversation she was about to have with the woman she considered her second mother. "I have a cramps is all," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramps

Molly Weasley and Andormeda Tonks both vowed that their bundles of joy would be the best of friends when they found out they were both expecting. They both kept up their end of the deal because thirteen years later, Charlie and Nymphadora were best friends. They were over at each other's houses nearly every day and it seemed as if they were having sleep overs more then they weren't. That night was no different. Molly had agreed to let Nymphadora sleep over while Ted and Andromeda had some time alone.

Settling down for the night in the living room with a fire going in the hearth, Molly picked up her knitting needles and started knitting the muggle way. Normally she would have charmed her needles to knit but she needed to clear her mind and nothing did that better then knitting the muggle way. Within minutes, she was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about the war that was going on. She was scared for her family, for her friends. She didn't want anything to happen to them. She would make sure nothing would happen to them, even if it meant death.

Hearing a soft shuffling of feet, Molly pulled herself out of thoughts and looked over at the door way, spotting Nymphadora walking into the living room. She looked like she didn't feel good but Molly had no idea what was wrong. An hour ago, she looked completely fine.

"Is everything alright, darling?" She asked as Nymphadora smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and leaning up against the door frame. Nymphadora nodded her head. It was awkward for her to have the conversation she was about to have with the woman she considered her second mother.

"I have a cramps is all," she said. She looked at Molly, hoping she would understand and Molly did. The older woman patted the empty couch next to her.

"Come sit down, sweetheart. I'll get you a potion," Molly said as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and Accio'd a pain potion. Nymphadora made her way across the room and sat down directly next to Molly. When the potion was in her hand, Molly handed it to Nymphadora. The young witch drank the potion and handed the glass back to Molly.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome," Molly said as she smiled and set the class down on the coffee table. "Do you have everything you need?" She added. She knew how awkward this was for Nymphadora but it was a mother's instinct to ask.

"Yeah," the younger witch responded. She started to blush and turned her face away from Molly. Molly chuckled and pulled the younger girl into a side hug.

"I know this is awkward, dear," she said as she kissed Nymphadora's head. Nymphadora relaxed into the embrace when Molly kissed her head. The red headed woman was almost like a second mother to her and the motherly love she was receiving made her feel better. She pulled her knees into her chest and set her bare feet onto the couch so she was in a fetal position, leaning into Molly's body, her head resting on Molly's shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed by as Molly went back to knitting. Both Molly and Nymphadora listened to the rhythmic sound of the needles as they clicked together, Nymphadora on the verge of sleep.

"Feeling any better?" The mother of seven asked as she looked down at the girl leaning into her.

"A little bit," Nymphadora said sleepily as she moved around on the couch so her head was resting in Molly's lap. Molly pushed Nymphadora's hair away from her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. You'll feel better in the morning," she said from experience. Nymphadora smiled back and allowed her eyes to close. Within minutes, she was happily sleeping and she stayed there, lying down with her head in Molly's lap until Arthur came home. Arthur chuckled and kissed his wife on the lips. He always seemed to find both Charlie and Nymphadora sleeping in the living room with Molly knitting and he was always the one to carry them up and put them to bed. This time was no different, except it was only Nymphadora he had to carry up.


End file.
